


Days in the Life

by TabbyStar



Category: Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyStar/pseuds/TabbyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Steve drabbles for International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America Radio Show

It was so cold and snowy outside that the general had given everyone on the base a day off, but Dianna Prince had been raised to work hard. Steve was raised with the same principles as well. He poked his head into her office holding a radio and hot chocolate.

"The Captain America radio show is about to come on and the diner had a discount on hot chocolate. Would you like to take a quick break?" Diana smiled at Steve's request happy he knew her schedule well enough to know that she listened to the Captain America show everyday.


	2. New Years

Another year had past leaving Dianna away from home yet again. She loved living in the United States, but it was times like the holiday of New Years that brouht that saddness to light as it was a time for looking back at the previous year and setting goals for the next. It would be nice to visit her mother and the rest of the Amazons back home, but Dianna was worried that would only make the home sickness worse. After a moment of sorrow and longing, she decided to return to her wonderful friends and the anual base party.


End file.
